Mommy kissed Santa
by wally4ever
Summary: Little Veronica knew Billy Lork was wrong when he said there wasn't a Santa. Cause she saw him with her own eyes! Lit. ONE SHOT! read and review.


AN: the fluff! It buuuuuurns!

Disclaimer: well, my first name is Amanda. Drop the 'anda' and you get 'Am.' Add the 'y' and you get, Amy! What a coincidence, but sadly, that is my only tie. And I still don't own Gilmore Girls. Boo freakin' hoo.

"Mommy?" Little Veronica called to her mother in her sweet calm five-year old voice.

"Yes sweetie?" her mother Rory turned to her.

"Billy Lork says there isn't a Santa Claus." She said to her mother.

"Well, sweetie, isn't Billy Lork the same little boy that ate glue in front of you?" Rory said walking towards her daughter and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes."

"And what did I tell you about boys who eat glue?"

"They'd grow up to read Hemingway."

Rory smiled at her daughter. "Very good. Good night. Tomorrow you'll wake up to see what Santa got you, but remember he won't come till you're asleep."

"Oh! Well then I better go to sleep. Good night mommy."

"Good night Veronica." Rory went towards the door and shut it closed. She went towards the bedroom her husband and she sleeps in and got dressed in her blue plaid pajama bottoms and a light shade of blue tank top. She then went to the living room. There stood the family's tall and gallant Christmas tree. Complete with tinsel, ornaments, and a huge star on the top. Her husband made jokes about at the end of the holiday season they could just throw it away, ornaments and all. Since it was a live tree. Of course they would, but not in front of Veronica, she would be devastated.

She smiled and his sarcasms. One of the many things she loved about him. Another thing she loved was how he always tried to perfect Christmas for their daughter. Down to every tinsel, it was perfect. Except there won't be any egg nog. They could not have any of the egg nog. If they did, then mommy and daddy will scare poor daughter from their tipsiness.

Suddenly, footsteps from behind her brought Rory back to reality. She turned around and fond herself looking into the dark eyes of Mr. Saint Nick himself.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." He said in a deep voice. "Little lady, aren't you a little too young to be up so late?"

She smiled. "Well, I had no idea I had a curfew, Santa."

"Well, you're lucky your husband isn't here right now to lecture you. Ho. Ho." His deep voice continued.

"I'm not so sure we'd be talking."

"HO!"

Rory smiled. She placed her index finger onto her lips and walked over to him, but not before plucking something off the tree. "Shh! She might hear you."

And she did hear him. Veronica's eyes shot open at the loud ho. She untucked herself out of bed. She went her way towards the door and soundlessly opened it. She tip toed out into the hall. Hearing her mother's voice she stopped and peaked out into the living room from a safe distance as to not be seen. There she saw her mom walking towards Santa! She knew he was real. He even had a brown sack and everything.

"Sorry, I should have known better." He whispered as to not wake the awoken girl.

Rory reached him. There must have been three inches between their faces to stop them from touching.

Veronica held her breath.

Rory lifted her hand holding what came from the tree over both of their heads. "Oh Santa, look up."

He did as he was told and traced her arm up to her hand where he saw a small mistletoe. His eyes darted into her sparkling blue. He pulled down his beard to make room for her. Luckily, his back was to Veronica. He licked his lips and bent down as Rory stood on her toes.

Once they kissed Veronica took this as her moment to take her leave. Oh, she couldn't wait till school to start again so she could tell Billy what she saw. What about her dad?

Meanwhile, Rory and Santa broke off. Santa took off his hat to reveal a man with black eyes and black hair.

"You know Jess," Rory said as he gave her butterfly kisses on her chin. "That red suit kind of turns me on. I guess the whole Santa theme to it.

He stopped and looked into her blue eyes. "That little tank top turns me on all year long."

Rory playfully slapped him and they walked over to the tree and began to place Veronica's gifts down at the bottom of the tree.

"Rory."

"Yes?"

"You know how you said if I was here we wouldn't be talking."

She grabbed the last gift for Veronica. "Yeah." Jess stood up.

"Would that be my Christmas present?"

"Maybe . . ."

Jess helped her up. "Well then, could I have my Christmas present?"

They looked each other eye to eye. Rory broke into a grin and ran to the bedroom, Jess hot on her trail.

AN: it's my first Gilmore Girls fan fiction. So I decided to make it a Rory/Jess. Read and review if you know what good for you! I rhymed!


End file.
